Love Line: Episode 1
by god's Blood red rOse
Summary: Love Line with Adam Corolla, Dr. Drew, and guest starring.....Vegita? strong language


  
  
  
NOTE: The only thing i own is a used tooth brush and and old shower cap. Everything else belongs to my girlfriend and all the wonderful samaritans working at love line...  
  
Love Line:  
  
"This is loveline with Dr. Drew and me... Adam Corolla. Our guest tonight is Vegita Breifs, who has repeatedly helped save the world from destruction? right... well then... He's come all the way from Japan, and he'll be preforming Monday night at Chester Feilds comedy house..." (that should be interesting) Adam thinks.  
  
"Kakorot! I'll kill you! i'll show you who is the most powerful being in the universe!!!" Screams Vegita into the microphone.  
  
"What the fuck is wrong with him?" whispers Adam to Drew.  
  
"Border line personality disorder" says Drew.  
  
"Alright lets take our first call..." says Adam quikly before Vegita can scream anything else into his new mic.  
  
"Okay on the line we have...Tenchi? Tenchi your 17 and live in Japan, what's up." askes Adam.  
  
(They hear an uncomfortable shifting noise)  
  
"Well...uh... I have,uh..." mumbles Tenchi.  
  
"Tenchi? you still there?" askes Adam.  
  
(we hear more rustling)  
  
"I'm still fucking here but i'm getting uncomfortble and my pants are buching" he says.  
  
"This guy's a fruit" Adam says under his breath... "Tenchi were are you? we here alot of rustling around..."  
  
"I'm in a closet..."  
  
"Why are you in a closet? Are you hiding?" askes Drew as if he were talking to a three year old.  
  
"No i'm taking a bath, that's how we do it in Japan... Of coarse i'm hiding.... dork." he says under his breath.  
  
"What's your question Tenchi" asks Adam.  
  
"Ok... I have six crazy woman living in my house... I'm fucking telling the truth, one of them is a scientist who tries to get me alone in her lab to do freaky ass experiments with my body... Then ther're these two galaxy police officers who're always trying to get down my pants... Two other girls from outer space who want to shag me dead... There's even a little girl who lives here whose trying to get a peice of me!!!"  
  
"If they bother you that much then why don't you just kill them? If i were you i'd give them one of these," Vegita jumps onto the table and pretends he's kicking the shit outta someone, "And one of these..Hiya... and a peice a this... DIE KAKOROT DIE!!!," he yells insanely then begins powering up and accidenty blows up his microphone...   
  
Adam wakes up, and Drew asks..."oh yeah right... ok. And these girls are all ugly bitches or something?"  
  
"No" Tenchi says.  
  
"Are they related to you" asks Adam.  
  
"No" he says again.  
  
"someone get me another microphone this one was weak and not fit for my use" Vegita claims arrogantly.  
  
"Ok so... All these hot chicks that live with you, want you... uh and what's the problem?" asks Adam.  
  
"He's gay." Says Drew.  
  
"Is that your professional opinion?" asks Adam.  
  
Drew nods.  
  
"Well uh we'll take ourselves a little break then we'll get back to Tenchi." says Adam.  
  
(CUT TO COMERCIAL)  
  
"SOMEONE GET ME ANOTHER MICROPHONE GODAMMIT!!!" screams Vegita.  
  
"Oh shut up no one's listening to you ya stupid fag." says Drew.  
  
"How dare you speak to me in such a manner! I AM THE PRINCE OF ALL SAIYANS!!!" He screams at Drew furiously  
  
Adam farts and Vegita passes out.  
  
"That one packed a blow" Adam claims  
  
"Yeah it knocked Vegita out" Drew giggles.  
  
The production manager knocks on the glass screen in the studio letting them know there about to be on again.  
  
Production Manager: "and on in five, four, three, two, and..."  
  
(ON THE AIR)  
  
"Alright we're here with Vegita Breifs who will be performing at Chester Feilds comedy house on monday night, and one the line we have Tenchi who's gay and living with six bueatiful girls who want to shag him..."  
  
"I am NOT gay!" Tenchi says a little to loud, because in the backround we hear Ryoko coo "Tenchi were are you? stop hiding from me Tenchi i just want to love you..."  
  
"ohh." Tenchi groans.  
  
"whatever... Okay Tenchi what you need to do is stop fooling yourself and accept the fact that your gay. You need to embrace the fact that your a homo, and start a relationship with a nice guy who's got his head screwed on straight and who mightgive you what you need. And stop leading these poor girls on before someone ends up getting hurt." says dr. Drew  
  
"Is that your professional oppinion Dr. Drew?" askes Adam.  
  
"Yep."  
  
Tenchi, "I AM NOT GAY!" he screams.  
  
(we hear a door open)  
  
"Tenchi i found you! it's ok you can come out of the closet..." says Ryoko.  
  
"I Don't need to come out of the closet! I"M NOT GAY!!!"  
  
"Of coarse your not Tenchi! GIMME A KISS!!!! HEHEHEHE!" yelles Ryoko  
  
,"AAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Tenchi screams.  
  
(click)  
  
(hysterical giggling by Adam and Dr. Drew)  
  
"hehehehmhm... That's all the time we have tonight. This is me Adam Corolla saying for Vegita and Dr.Drew... Mahollo...  
  
  



End file.
